


Fanart for Screaming Mute and Seeing Blind

by impiarum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slave Loki, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiarum/pseuds/impiarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, poor Loki!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart for Screaming Mute and Seeing Blind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Screaming Mute and Seeing Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669952) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



So much fun... 

 


End file.
